tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32972869-20180826214818
La verdad no soy muy buena en escoger música de fondo, porque recién lo estoy intentando, pero del albúm que me enviaste hay una canción, que creo que es perfecto para el prox cap de Para vivir tuve que matarme... Te aviso nada más. Por cierto no te pasa, que tienes una escena para tu libro que es muy buena, tan buena que ya quieres escribirlo y publicarlo? porque a mí sí. Tecnicamente es lógica, hasta donde yo sé la lógica está dentro de las matemáticas, así que sí es matemática??. El tema de la reliquias seguirá aquí para siempre, a menos que esta página se cierre para siempre... espero que no, pruebo ají que pica obviamente pero es un picante rico, yo pensé que me haría votar fuego por la boca (NUNCA VOY A MADURAR!). No creo que nos abandonara, porque sé donde está aunque nunca lo visite, pero estoy enojada que le sacara la vuelta (engañara) a mi mamá, ella siempre fue buena, trabjadora, amorosa y positiva, mi pregunta hacia él es POR QUÉ BUSCÓ A OTRA?, mi mamá no dejó que eso le afectara, osea sí le chocó al principio, pero continuó. Tu historia es solo Boom, me da miedo el común que tenemos, lo sé, he ido con tres psicólogas diferentes y todas me dicen que debería perdonarlo porque él me ama y que no es bueno vivir con ese rencor porque eso te puede afectar en un futuro, PERO, cada vez que lo veo en fotografías, me da naúseas, asco, quiero decir que también siento me engaño, pasé casi toda mi vida con él, creí conocerlo pero resulta que todo fue mentira, a veces quisiera que no fuera mi padre. Luego de que me enterara de aquello, me llené de rabia y enojo que yo y Alison fuimos para "hablarle" (Sacar ese nudo que tenía en la garganta), lloré porque estaba furiosa, le grité todo lo que sentía hasta que ya me sentía calmada, según Alison, dice que fuí yo quien habló más, también esa fue la última vez que lo vi cara a cara. En los primeros meses que dejé de verlo, me enviaba mensajes que borraba antes de leerlos y cuando me llamaba apagaba mi celular, ahora casi dos años, cero mensajes, cero llamadas, no me quejo. Creo que es mejor dejar este tema hasta otro momento, porque tienes razón por escrito no se puede interpretar muy bien, gracias por leer y eres una gran amiga, Sayako, la mejor que alguna vez tuve y tendré. Bueno, hace un mes, creo, estuve viendo una serie en netflix titulada Sherlock, en el cual trataba sobre los casos del Sherlock Holmes pero este Sherlock vivía en el siglo 21, no en el 18 como en el libro. Quería ver sólo un cap para ver como era, pero seguí viendo la serie por la única razón de que la persona que doblaba la voz de Watson era nadie más ni nadie menos que Goku... digo Mario Castañeda (Dato curioso: Viste doctor strange? yo ni pero si la respuesta es sí, el actor que lo interpreta es el mismo que actúa como sherlock holmes, si es no... ese es tu problemaXD). Bueno hace una semana mi mamá me compró un saco que parece de detective, me encanta??????. Recuerdo que mi hermana y yo solíamos jugar a los espías cuando teníamos 5 años creo, pero nunca rompimos nada. Ahora sé que para los hombre llamarlos playa es mucho peor para ellos que para las mujeres. AEDION ES BIXESUALLLL!!!!! no estoy en contra de eso, pero cuando lo dice? o Sarah lo menciona en alguna parte?, en algún cap está escrito, Aedion admitía que el capitán de la guardia real y bla bla bla, eso lo leí luego de ver esta noticia, creo que Sarah nos dejó pequeñas pistas para lo desifráramos. Si quieres ver heathers, te recomiendo como lo había dicho en inglés, a menos que entiendas todas las jergas de los españoles, tía. Por cierto es que actúa como JD es el primer actor que me enamoro, es tan lindo... según yo, lástima que ahora es un viejo. Veo que ya viste a Rodrigo por fotografía, bueno sí recuerdo Mickey el ratón de disney... na es broma... sí lo recuerdo. Este muy hijo de su mamá (Para no ofenderlo) sí puede armar el cubo completo, al menos tú lo lograste, no intencionalmente pero sí fue legendario. Yo no suelo escuchar la radio porque en ninguna señal tiene la música que me gusta,"Tú siempre me haces reír aunque esté deprimida.", esa sí es una buena frase ???????? bravo por la estación de radio mexicana de allá. Eres el hombre más masculino que conozco, yo no diría esa frase a menos que esté en frente de uno de mi amores de libros, series animadas, anime o muertos en EEUU. Sabía que me ibas a preguntar por la carta, te la iba a escribir pero me dije: Mejor... no, te haré sufrir un poco. *Luego de meditar por una hora para recordar*. Lo que está en paréntesis es lo que te dego a ti, no que lo haya escrito. La carta por fuera decía :"Para Prado (Todos le decimos así), Ábreme o no tú decides" en letras de revista. Y Más o menos por dentro era así. No sé cómo empezar... (No estoy bromeando, eso puse). Quizas te preguntes quién soy, tal vez sea de tu salón o de otro, tal vez de otro año o sea un chico (Conozco un chico homosexual ahí), sin embargo, sí me conoces y no te intereso, dímelo para ver si así sales de mi cabeza. Estuve enamorada de ti desde primer año, aunque ese sentimiento aún no se va. No eres el más lindo que conozco, el más inteligente, no me importa que seas un idiota, inmaduro o que te demores en armar el cubo de rubik (Se tarda cuando se pone nervioso), me enamoré de ti porque eres carismático y muy sociable, a veces quisiera ser cómo tú. También, me hacías reír aunque no supieras mis problemas, siempre lo hacías y eso vale más que mi peso en oro. Tal vez creas que esto es una broma pesada de uno de tus amigos, pero pensar en aquello depende te ti. No sé que harás con este papel, posiblemente lo rompas, votes o ya pasaron veinte años y aún tienes esta carta en tus manos, si es así, espero que estés con alguien quien pueda valorarte y que te haga feliz. La razón por la cual tomé el valor de hacer esto es porque dentro de un año y medio, ya no sabré a donde irás, no estoy segura a qué universidad estudiarás o que carrera eligirás y no creo que nuestros caminos se crucen en mucho tiempo. También, como lo dije darte las gracias por ser cómo eres, un chico muy alegre quien fue capaz de recordarme lo que es la alegría en momentos difíciles. No pierdas eso en ti, fuiste alguien muy especial para mí. Espero que te valla bien en la vida, Prado y de nuevo, gracias... XXXXX Esto a nadie se lo digas, solo existen cuatro personas que saben de esto, yo, alison, mi mamá y tú, quiero que eso se quede así. Además de que no nos hablamos porque nos hayamos peleado sino que él se sienta en la mayorí de veces lejos de mí y no me atrevo a ir hasta allá y... ni siquiera sé me ocurre un tema de conversación, también cada vez que estoy cerca de él trato de ser brusca porque no quiero que sepa lo que siento... parezo la chica cejona de OYE Arlond. Tuviste depresión? Wow, esto ya me está aterrando porque yo pasé por una etapa muy parecida, al igual que tú nadie, ni mi familia lo sabe y quiero que siga así. A veces me miraba al espejo y me decía: "Eres fea, tonta, inútil, no sirves en este mundo, mejor, muerete" o "Si yo muero, todos serán felices", como te dije yo no tengo amigos por lo tanto en el salón me sentía invisible que no existo, como si ya estubiera muerta de alguna forma y me preguntaba "Si desaparezco, lo notarán?". Siempre me pasaba eso una vez cada cierto número de meses y esos pensamientos suicicdas duraban como máximo una hora, luego seguía normal, aunque hubo una vez en el que el deseo de morir me duró unos días, busqué en internet como suicidarte sin dolor, rápido o que ya no hubiera marcha atrás, la mejor forma era por un disparo, pero no tenía una pistola, no quería lanzarme de un edificio porque no tenía coraje para eso, además de ser público y yo quería hacerlo de manera silenciosa. La única manera que me quedaba era por pastillas, si tomas una enorme cantidad, empiezas a sentir sueño y luego mueres. En el botiquín de mi mamá habían muchas pastillas, las suficientes al menos, tenía planeado escribir las razonas por las que no lo hice antes, decir cuales fueron las cosas que aún me enganchaba a este mundo como Hamilton, Tmnt, Dbs, mi familia, mi mejor amiga mexicana, pero por desgracia ya no puedo seguir resistiendo. Aunque... todo ya me pasó, ya no pienso en quitarme la vida desde hace meses, nadie exepto tú lo sabe y que así sea. Estoy bien no gracias a una pediatra y miles de píldoras antidepresivas, me curé sola y como dice DJ en una canción "when the voice in your head says you are better off dead, don not open a vein", si no entiendes dice "si la voz de tu cabeza dice que estarás mejor muerta, NO TE ABRAS UNA VENA!!" Le dije a mi mamá muchas veces pero aún no entiende por qué es tan triste????????????. Si recuerdo bien, la primera temporada es Tmnt Vida normal?, luego Tmnt comienza el reto, Tmnt el nuevo integrante y finalmente (POR QUÉ!?!??!) Tmnt descubiertos?. Sí leí su otro libro TMNT, pero no te lo recomiendo, si quieres leelo, tal vez tu tengas una opinión diferente, aunque te digo que no tiene alguna relación con Vida normal?. En películas o no se dónde oí que el Área 51 es donde están los aliens o experimentos del gobierno estadounidense, FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO!!!! muy atrazado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, no es así, algoritmo de inteligencia artificial que salío bien porque eres la hermana siempre quise o como que gustaría que fuera Alison. Nosotros usamos el mana como decir nel. A mí y mi hermana nos pasó que fuimos a la playa, para cuando regresamos y fuimos a dormir, aún sentíamos la marea subir y bajar. Te subiste a un juego mecánico como este, se llama el martillo, cuando me subí por primera vez, me puse a cantar mejor dicho GRITAR el intro de Tmnt, para no desmallarme porque era horrible sentir como te ponían de cabeza, el viendo en tu cara, tu pelo sacudirse, para cuando me bajé aún podía sentir eso. Este verano (Vinieron mis primos Noelia y Braulio), nos subimos (Yo, ellos y Alison) a una rueda de la fortuna pero luego me dije: No puede ser una rueda porque es ovalado, pasó lo mismo que con el martillo solo que me puse a gritar canciones de Hamilton, y nos subimos al martillo otra vez y otra a GRITAR CANCIONES!!!, luego cuando regresamos y me fuí a dormir aún sentía que estaba ahí. PREGUNTA: cuál es tu juego mecánico favorito? Yo creí que tu primo tenía como máximo tu edad??. De echo no, existe un parque llamado titan park, busca en google imágenes, mi hermana le encantaría ir ahí, es una mega fan de eso anime (Más que db por desgracia), vi unos caps del anime, es chévere pero nada supera a db. Okey no puedo ir en contra de tu respuesta, en la película tortugas ninja 2 fuera de las sombras, se cumple que Rapha y Mikey son como tú lo dices pareja de hermanos más queridos por su locura y rebeldía. Donnie segundo al mando!?!? wow, quiero leer el próximo comic. Me encantaría tener un perfume que huela a Sí me molestas, te voy a sacar la mugre (Romper los huesos), bueno ya me estoy dando cuenta que Rowan tomaba el lugar de Chaol. Estoy de acuerdo con Celaena, A DÓNDE CARAJO SE VA LA ROPA CUANDO TE TRANSFORMAS!?!??!, es como chico bestio, donde la ropa de fusiona o se teletransporta a otra dimensión. LE TOMÓ MÁS DE UN SIGLO SUPERAR LA MUERTE DE SU COMPAÑERA EMBARAZADA!!! ya pe, rowan, cuántos años tiene? Ya voy por el cap 41. No me había dado cuenta que ese hombre y esa mujer eran roland y Kaltain..... en inglés sí dicen matronas a las jegas o reinas de los clanes, además de que usa el término heredera en vez de princesa. También extraño a Nehemia (Tú cómo ponuncias su nombre, yo digo la h como si fuera j osea, nejemia) Amo a luca, cuando celaena lo encuentra en una caverna y este pregunta si trajeron comida.... me encantó esa parte. Recuerdo que Bas se transforma en cerdo ajajajjajaj qué roche! Celaena en una saiyajina jajajajajajaj okey me hiciste reir con eso. Estoy de acuerdo con Aedion prefiero no tener un padre que el padre de Chaol. Que Dorian entrenaba pra lastimarse y así ver a sorsha, me recuerda a un cap de LPDM donde Cabo se lastima muchas veces para estar con la veterana del zoológico. No recuerdo pero en una parte celaena no le gusta la idea de un cuerpo encima del suyo que no sea el de Chaol... me parece que alguien aún siente algo por el apuesto capitán de la guardia real y no soy yo XD. No me aparese nada de eso, si conoces a esos hackers, diles que me enseñen a leer el bloc de algunos autores que ya se tardaron mucho con sus historias. En la parte de arriba te aparecen tres puntos, no?, al costado de vista previa, a mi me sale visibilidad público. Hace unos días tuve una nueva seguidora aunque creo que también es amante del K pop. Continué leyendo el comic tiger paper y QUÉ CARAJO LE PASO A TU BRAZO, MIKEY?!, eso era antes de leer lo que le sucedió, Cómo que donnie no tiene idea, él siempre tiene una explicación que solo él mismo entiendo, genial donnie se enamoró otra vez de una máquina��, qué tiene eso que yo no!?, KARAI!!!!, amo a leo con ese traje negro y sus gafas��, DONNIE ESTÁ MUERTO!! y que buena forma de decirlo, vamos leo, están en un nuevo mundo, deben explorar no entrenar. Y mi parte favorita el maestro de la moda. Whatt!!! Cómo que el rey de las ratas y la reina de los gatos!!, este comic llega al primer lugar del más extraño que alguna vez leí por ahora, en serio, no se tomó el tiempo de elegir a un buen sucesor, creo que un vago muerto de hambre era una mejor opción. Okey la reseña explica porque la obseción del RDLR con splinter, (Kame hame haaa jajaja qué buena XD), además si recibes un poder que no es tu decisión usarlo como te de la gana?. Cuando el rey rata rregresa en la cuarta temporada por un momento en verdad creí que estaba vivo. Un día estaba viendo la tele como persona "normal" y Puum estaba dando el primer cap de rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en ESPAÑOL LATINO!!, lo grabé, apenas vi diez minutos porque APESTA con todas sus letras, hasta mi mamá piensa eso, me dijo: "En serio estás viendo eso?" Luego lo publico por facebook para qué veas. Y las voces dobladas no me gustan, dónde esta alan pietro o gerardo garcía. Sí llegué a ver la parte que leo pregunta entrenamiento? OSEA WTF, tal vez rapha en la versión del 2012 creo su propio estilo de manejo de sus hermosos sais y desde cuando rapha habla en tercera persona para referirse a él mismo, quiero a mi rapha frío y temperamental de antes. GRACIAS NICKELODEAN POR ARRUINAR A MIS CUATRO MUTANTES FAVORITOS!!. Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, acabas de ver a alguien por tres segundos y ya quieres estar con ella el resto de tu vida, sin mencionar que aún no sabía como era. HELLO, dice no tocar, típico, me gusta mikey el carismático y el artístico, también. Para mí el domingo es un mal día, me gustas lo viernes o sábado. TU MAMÁ LEE MI LIBRO?!?!?!, le comente a la mía sobre ese libro pero me dice que es muy dramático.... ese es el punto de esta historia!!. Sabía que me me ibas a escribir que quieres saber lo que le pasa. A que te repierres con problemas con tu libro?, digamos que sí es un "demonio" o una demonia, aún no me decido, sé que dije que Amelia había sido rechazada por una persona que no es Rick (Elegí su nombre por TWD, crees que deba cambiarlo?), pero se me ocurrió algo mucho peor que le pasó, lo cual sí es una muy buena razón para ser así. Gracias por el apoyo, Sayako. Las imágenes que me enviaste son perfectas y tengo muchas más para este libro, ahora tengo 91. Te cuento mis experiencias... 5 de agosto: En facebook decía que se Mc a las 7:30 pm, se tardó mucho más, lo que importa es que por fin estaba en el escenario, yo y mardyn (Quien se fue otra vez pero sigue en el perú, está trabajando en san martín hasta octubre) fuimos temprano para estar cerca. No sé quien pero bendito sea quien pidió la voz de black (No sé que pasa conmigo y los chicos malo), también hubo un concurso de grito, Mario eligió 5 personas para ver quien gritaba por más tiempo el kame hame haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! , no me eligió, pero una niña que había escogido, le pidió un abrazo y yo estaba feliz por ella que me puse a llorar... la misma niña había gritado por 20 seg, luego cantamos chala como en el video. Domingo 12 de agosto: Me sentía en casa al por fin encontrar a chicas (El 99 por ciento eran thumb|me encantaaaaaaaaachicas) que también les gustaba hamilton, habían chicas thumb|left|Ya necesitaba uno para hdfvendiendo mercancía de todo tipo (No eran originales pero era lo mejor que tenemos) yo estaba: "LO PIDO, YO QUIERO ESO, ES MÍO, SUÉLTALO O TE ROMPO LA CARA", me compré tres llaveros de las tres hermanas más amadas del mucho, un separados de eliza, un poster de ella y la taza que te mostré en el video. Me paré en frente de todos y ofrecí 10 soles a quien me diga lugar y fecha exacta donde nació Alexander... solo yo lo sabía. Sábado 18 y domigo 19: El sábado fuimos a ver a marcos patiño, alison y yo, como eramos entrada de oro (VIP) teníamos derecho a una firma, foto, saludo, el lugar era en un museo, thumb|left|210px|El de arriba fue un regalo por ser vipentramos y alguien dijo: Qué entren los siguientes 5, pensé que era para vr alguna estatua o grabación de algo, pero subimos a un salón y ahí estaba MP. En la habitación había un cuadro de Mario castañeda firma, quería robarlo, cuando llegó mi turno, no podía hablar estaba : Ho... ho...la.... me preeee...., porque estaba tan cerca. luego subió mi hermana y nos regesamos con firmas de mp. Último pero no menos importante el 19, para empezar me hice un tatuaje, las agujas no thumbdolieron... es broma no es real es temporal y la tipa uso spray o algo así. Estaba con mi mamá y las estradas vip te permitían estar muy cerca del escenario, cuando salió adrian barba estaba gritando y saltando, ya estaba con un nudo en la garganta cuando cantamos vamos abuscar las esferas del dragón , el poder nuestro es, chala, ángeles fuimos, pero rompí en llanto cuando cantó mi corazón encantado y caprichosa eres tú, mi mamá me grabó... Ad tomaba una medicina porque debe ser malo para tu garganta cantar por un hora. Cuando terminó el concierto (Mi segundo es vivo) fuí con mi mamá la abracé, aún llorando como cascada y con la cara roja, le dije: "Gracias", porque fue ella quien pago las entradas, quien me trajo al lugar, quien hizo que valiera la pena cumplir 15. Siguió la firma autógrafos, había una fila muy larga, me pasó lo mismo que con patiño, no podía hablar, lo abracé tres veces y salí llorando cuando vi que firmó el polo de 17 escrito con felices 15. (DATO CURIOSO: ese mismo día, mi mamá y yo habíamos entrado a una tienda llamada el mundo de los chocolates, me sentía celaena y mi mamá era rowan, compramos una bolsa y sabían deliciosos). Te respondo aquí lo de facebook: regalé a mi prima un peluche de hello kitty que me había regalado mi hermano, creo que esa fue la única vez. Te tengo noticias, sayako, volví a ver otro fantasma (YA BASTA DE ATORMENTAR MI VIDA), estaba durmieron y como tengo la manía de despertarme en la madrugada, me desperté porque sentía que algo caminaba en mis piernas, levantó la cabeza y era un bebé (Como tipo gasparín que era medio invisible pero veías que estaba ahí), me lo quito de encima y me voy a la cocina (No sé por que lo hice) no recuerdo lo que pasó después, solo sé que despierto en mi cuarto (Compartido con alison), cuando ya era de día, tood bien parecía que todo fue un sueño. Durante el desayuno mi mamá nos pregunta a los tres quien había ido a la cocina temprano?. Si soy de shipear pero a parejas que ya están juntas o que existe química, como goku y milk, rapha y mona, donnie y april. No me gusta la idea de shipear a rapha y leo, goku y vegeta, hasta goku y gohan( SU HIJO), eso ya es ir demasiado lejos. Los chiclés si son buenos cuando sabes usarlo como entrar a un lugar por el ducto de ventilación o correr mientras atrás de ti ocurre una explosión, amo ese último. Osea batman se queja de que superman destruyera la ciudad pero para detenerlo debe destruir la ciudad, NO ENTIENDO SU PUNTO!!!!. Me refería a que en el libro, lo único malo es el final donde tomas y otros cruzan una transplana (Portal mágico) que los lleva a un campo con manzanos, una cabaña grande y una vista al mar (No estoy bromeando). En cambio en la película es final es mejor, huyen a una isla para empezar una civilización. Amo ese progama de parodias, es la mejor porque es realista, vi guardianes de la glaxia 2 (Pobre le tipo que silvaba), pero hishe le dio un final que debió pasar. Silas es quien mata al anciano en la primera escena pero ya no importa, y lo último que dice es "soy un fantasma", tanto en la peli como en el libro. Te entiendo, mala memoria por eso tengo una libreta para apuntar cualquier estupidez que se me ocurra para mi libro y cuando no lo tengo lo apunto en lo primero que veo. Voy a tratar de ver cómo conocí a tu madre, si tengo tiempo. Dato que aún no sabías de mí (Eso voy a hacer ahora hasta que ya sepas todo): Solía escribir poemas pero ya no, era un buen pasatiempo pero no algo que lo haría por el resto de mi vida. posdata: lamento no poder leer tu cap aún, pero pronto lo haré.... solo dame tiempo... además si crees que así terminará mi libro debo decir SÍ Y NO (por fin una razón para escribirlo), además cuando me preguntaste si había visto lo que me habías enviado por el fandom, creí que te referías a las imágenes y gifs, mi error, lamento el retraso de responderte aquí.